1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing article information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, and system for providing article information with reduced dependency of an external database.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital age comes, it is a trend to digitalize all kinds of information. Hence, any people rely on electrical devices to acquire information, knowledge and communicate with others. People also get used to reading digital information, such as web pages and e-books, through electrical devices.
In general, electrical devices provide contents on web pages or e-books directly. If readers want acquire further information related to contents on web pages or e-books, they have to open search pages and input related keywords for search, which is not convenient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide contents of web pages or e-books with related information at the same time.